Notre derniѐre chance
by aries9394
Summary: "I'm sorry." I said while my tears fell down. My heart feels so painful. "I'm so, so, sorry. I-I didn't know. I didn't mean to. Oh, I'm sorry." It was all I can say. My mind was going blank. read and review!


Disclaimer: We don't own gundam seed/destiny or any of its characters.

**Notre derniѐre chance**

By Aries9394

Athrun's POV

I hadn't done this in a while, that is why I walked along the white sand beach of the country of my beloved, the nation of ORB. I walked along while the heat of the sun beat upon me and the seagulls sang me a song. My footprints were washed away as quickly as it had come by the calm, clear blue waves. A salty smell lingers in my nose.

_I miss her. I wonder where she is right now. Well, I hope she isn't overtaxing herself with work and work and work. _I stopped walking and took out my cell phone and dialed her oh-so-familiar number. _"The number you dialed is busy at the mo-"._ I've heard that so many times before. Well, actually for a week now. I've been hearing the same woman saying the same sentence again and again. I can't seem to reach her no matter what I do. _Why?_ I tried to contact her in her office and sent her e-mails, that, for all I know she might have never read or to busy to do so. I also visited her house. "I'm sorry Mr. Zala but Lady Cagalli isn't home yet", Mana had said. _So WHERE is she and WHAT is keeping her so busy?_

Ever since that day last week, I haven't heard a word from her, save for the news that features her. I haven't heard form Kira and Lacus either. _What's with them AND the world nowadays? _I sighed in exasperation. If this is some kind of a joke they've decided to play on me-_but, no _-they are not the kind of people who would play a prank like this. _So WHAT is happening here, really?_

I took a dirt path back to my car and hit the road. I was determined to find out everything today. They would have to answer to me. As I was on my way to Cagalli's, I _happened_ to pass by a church. It was a very beautiful one. I decided to stop by for a short while. _The answers I want can wait for a few more minutes. _I stepped out of my car and heard the church bells ringing.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Lacus' POV

I went out of the church wanting to go check on Cagalli but I ended up seeing a very, VERY, unexpected guest emerging from his car. I quickly beckoned Kira over.

"What's seems to be the problem here?" Kira inquired. "Athrun's here." I whispered. Kira's face was so funny that I could've laughed if it were not for the very serious situation we were in. His expression was full of surprise as he zeroed-in the blue-haired coordinator.

Athrun was looking at us, a mild surprise evident in his expression. "We should do something." Kira whispered. I took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Let's let them talk. You go and bring Athrun in the bridal car and I'll distract Cagalli for a while. It's lucky for us the church door's still closed." Kira chuckled and did his part. I went to the car and asked Cagalli how she was doing. "I'll be fine." She assured me. The right passenger door opened and Kira announced, "He's here." Cagalli look puzzled and began to ask, "Who's he-", but then stopped abruptly when she saw who Kira was talking about.

"I'll tap on your window when it's time." Kira said and we left the two alone.

"I can't help but feel sorry for the two of them." I sighed. "Same here." Kira said.

I turned and gazed at the car and can't help but think of the very little time Cagalli and Athrun have together. They were a very happy couple until fate decided to interfere.

_I wish both of you will find the happiness that you deserve in the future._

XoXoXoXoXoX

Athrun's POV

I had to admit that I was surprised when I saw Kira and Lacus in front of the church, both were dressed as if they were to attend a wedding. Well, there was a limousine bridal car. They, too, seem to be surprised to see me here and were talking, looking at me all the while. I saw Kira chuckle about something Lacus must have said. _I hope that's not about me._ I thought. Then, Kira made his way towards me. I couldn't fathom the expression on his face.

"Hey there, Athrun." He greeted me. "Hey. What's with your get up?" I asked.

"Um… I guess I shouldn't be the one explaining that."

"What do you-?"

"Come quick. We don't have the luxury of time." He said and ushered me towards the bridal car. I didn't have the time to ask him again for he opened the door and said, "He's here."

Then I heard a voice that I sure would know wherever I maybe. "Who's he-?" The owner of the voice started to ask but then she stopped when my eyes met her amber ones. "I'll tap on your window when it's time." Kira said. Then he and Lacus took their leave.

That left me and Cagalli in our current state; staring at each other, not knowing what to talk about or even how to start talking for that matter. She was wearing a halter top wedding gown which was studded with Swarovski crystals in the upper portion. Her hair was fixed in an intricate manner with a tiara sitting atop her head. Her veil wasn't drawn over her head yet that is why I see her perfectly done make-up. She was the most beautiful of all the brides. _Wait! Bride? BRIDE? To whom?_

"Cagalli, I-what-what's going on here?" I managed to blurt out. She just looked at me and her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Why are you only now?" Cagalli said. "What took you so long then? I was waiting." She was beginning to cry now.

"W-what…are you talking about?" I stammered. I waited for her answer, afraid that it was what I was thinking. The pieces were slowly falling into place.

"I told you to meet me at 5 o'clock, right? In front of the square? That was our last chance, Athrun. Where were you?"

Her words took a long time to sink in my mind. I had to understand them but I didn't want to. I didn't want to think that she'd be gone. That I won't be the man she'll marry. It's my entire stupid fault. I killed my last chance to be with her, wasted it.

"I'm sorry." I said while my tears fell down. My heart feels so painful. "I'm so, so, sorry. I-I didn't know. I didn't mean to. Oh, I'm sorry." It was all I can say. My mind was going blank.

"What's done is done. We just have to face it." She said. Her eyes were mirrors of what I was feeling. She may be suffering too.

"Why do you have to be the one to suffer the consequence of my action?"

She sighed, "Life isn't fair."

Just then, Kira tapped her window.

"I love you." I said. It's the last time I'd be able to say that to her.

She gave me a farewell embrace and whispered in my ear, "It's too late for that now."

Then, she went outside.

I watched as she walked gracefully, her arms linked with Kira, towards the man that I would never be.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Cagalli's POV

I went out of the car and walked towards Kira. He was looking at me with worry. I wiped the remaining tears, grateful for whoever invented waterproof make-up. I gave him a reassuring smile and put my veil down.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked.

"I will be." _I should be. I have a wedding to attend._

He looked at me and sighed. He took my right hand and put it on his left arm.

Then the music began.

I had to remember what the wedding organizer taught me during the wedding practices. I had to remember to put one foot in front of the other. It seems like my legs were made of jelly. I tried to smile but I only ended up shedding tears. _Be strong, Cagalli. You have to be strong._

This isn't what I wanted. The man I want to marry was outside. He was the one I just said goodbye to. _But this is what was needed._

Takumi Takishima, my husband-to-be, was nothing like Yuna. Takumi was a very gentle person. He is also one of the kindest people I've ever met. He was an ideal man. He didn't want to pursue this wedding if I had any other option. He knows that this is a marriage of convenience for both of us. I don't hate him, but I don't love him as much as Athrun. We were friends. Even after this ceremony, I'd still see him as a friend, but a special one. I remember when he gave me the chance to be with the man I love.

*flashback*

_I heard a knock on the door of my office._

"_Come in."_

"_Good afternoon, Cagalli." Takumi said with a smile._

"_Hey. Why didn't you say you were coming?" _

"_I apologize for not informing you."_

"_That's alright. So, what brings you here?"_

"_Cagalli…. I know that I am not the one who you want to marry. I know that we're friends and all, but… I don't want to take that happiness from you."_

"_What are you talking about?" I looked at him, dumbfounded._

"_What I'm talking about is I'm giving you the chance to be with him."_

_I was taken aback by his words. I couldn't say anything._

"_I have set the meeting with the wedding planner the day after tomorrow. If you don't come, then I'll know what it means."_

_I was still speechless. Endless thoughts were racing around my head._ But what about him?

"_I'll be fine Cagalli. Whether you come or not, it's alright, I'll understand. You deserve to be happy." He answered as though he can read my mind._

_I stood up and went to hug him._

"_Thank you." It was all I can say._

"_You're welcome."_

_*********  
I was sitting on one of the benches at the square. My watch said it was already 5:30. I took out my phone and dialed his number. _"The number you dialed is currently not available. Please try your call later." _It has been like that for the past half an hour. What's taking him so long? _"Just a little more patience." _I told myself._

6:00

_He still isn't here. Traffic jam, I presume. It's rush hour anyway._

6:30

"_Cagalli-sama, it's already—." Kisaka began, but I cut him off._

"_Don't worry. I know he'll come."_

"_Do you want anything to eat, princess?"_

"_No, thank you. You may eat if you please."_

7:30

_I was beginning to worry. I tried my best not to cry._

_Kisaka approached me._

"_Let's wait a little more, okay?" I said._

_He nodded but I can see that he was not as hopeful as me anymore._

_I can't lose hope now. This is my last chance, our last chance. I just have to wait for my hope to come true._

8:30

"_Cagalli-sama, it's getting late. It will be dangerous—."_

"_He isn't coming, then?" I asked more to myself that to Kisaka._

_He stopped speaking and remained silent._

_I took a shuddering breath and stood up. I looked at Kisaka and saw him sadly shake his head. I bit my lips, as we walked towards the car, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill._

_Once inside, I turned off my phone, sealing the only way I'd be able to connect with him. _

_Then I broke down and cried._

*end of flashback*

I took a deep breath to compose myself. Kira gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I heard one of the guests say "Oh. So sweet. Tears of joy."

It's good for them to think that I was crying because I'm happy. They didn't have to know the turmoil of emotions going on inside me.

We reached Takumi and Kira handed me over to him. They shook hands and we turned towards the altar.

"Please stop crying." Takumi sadly whispered to me.

I took a very deep breath and nodded.

It was time to take our vows.

"Do you, Takumi Takishima, take Cagalli Yula Athha as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Cagalli Yula Athha, take Takumi Takishima as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer 'til death do you part?"

_I can't answer._

I have to answer.

_I can't —._

"I do."

It took all my willpower not to breakdown in front of my guests.

_It's time to let go now. It's time to forget. It's time to say goodbye._

The end

A/N: finally finished writing this bloody fanfic. My goodness! Haha! Please review because I've shed so many tears writing this (specially on Cagalli's part) and I'll shed more if you don't. By the way, the translation of the title is "Our Last Chance". Look forward for the sequel. Coming Soon here on (-aries94 a.k.a abelle)

Special a/n: for koailalalala-OMG! Feeling ko maraming parts na mediocre! (-_-') nakakaloka! Alam mo bang kaya hindi nakarating si Athrun ay dahil kay Meyrin! Ajeje! Mag-review ka para masaya! Iyak ka din ah.. XD -shysir


End file.
